


Sunkissed

by orphan_account



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Adorable boys in love, Blushing, First Kiss, Fluff, Freebat fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, Song fic (ish??), Summer, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, a lil’ bit cheesy, cute bbs, cute bbs love each other, freebat, nah man it’s really cheesy but it’s cute OK, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When we meet lips, it’s our sun kiss. Being with you so clearly, dries up all the rain. Used to be, so far from free. But when were like this my darling, it’s like sunshine all day.orIt’s the middle of summer and Freddy pines.





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the tags and summary were shit but i suck about talking about things i made lmao.
> 
> there is not NEARLY enough fics for these two so i took it to write my own,,,along with two more that are in progress. help me. they cute.
> 
> the song in the summary is what the fic is based off and i highly recommend listening to it!! it’s sunkissed by NVTHVN and so frickin soft and cute. 
> 
> anyways, this is my first fic so take it easy :,,) enjoy?!?

The slick heat did nothing to properly combat the lack of air coming from their rickety AC. The two boys were sprawled out on the floor next to the wide open window, humidity suffocating them with every thick breath they took. 

Despite the heat, Freddy’s hair was gloriously curled up against the sun, the golden brown shade reflecting off the soft, rounded edge of his sun tanned cheeks. A pretty smile was glued onto his lips, tinted pink and full. 

Billy couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like brushed against the tender palm of his thumb. 

“You’re sun kissed.”

Freddy adjusted himself so his nose was only inches away from Billy’s, a grin taking over his delicate, toned features. His cotton peach tank top revealing every defined angle and curve the angelic boy was gifted with. “What?” 

Billy felt a drop of perspiration fall down down to his lip, wiping it off with a quick lick of his tongue before staring out the white rimmed window in desperate attempt to ignore responding to the previous comment. 

But Freddy was not giving up. 

He snapped his fingers in front of Billy’s rose shaded face with an anything-but-serious expression plastered onto his face.

“Hey. You can’t just say some wired shit and leave me hanging!” 

Billy made the mistake of looking into the other’s eyes, his whole body turning as limp as neon blue jello. His mind was blank, unable to focus on anything but the freckles that were dotted all the way from Freddy’s nose to the end of his cheekbones. 

“It’s just that you’re golden-like the sun. And just as annoying when it’s in your face too.” 

Freddy’s grin only grew, his cheeks turning upward towards the sky. “Asshole.” 

Billy groaned, turning his head the other direction to avoid the feeling his best friend’s peppermint scented breath against his mouth. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I like your face-“

As soon as Billy was able to register what a fucking shit-show he had started, he felt a weight pressing down on the whole of his body. 

Freddy had pressed his forehead against the others, and all Billy could see were freckles and constellations. 

“Idiot.” Freddy snickered before sloppily shoving his lips onto Billy’s with an intoxicating smile. 

Teeth clinked and hearts caught in throats, little sun kisses being placed all over each other’s sweat soaked throats, necks, and jawlines. 

The overwhelming feeling of warmth traced over them, being with each other so clearly drying up any and all rain that might fall in the oncoming months. 

The two felt as if they could stay like this forever, lips connected and tanned skin being cherished and loved by the other in every way. 

Every time they looked into each other’s eyes, they saw the sunrise gleaming back at them, vulnerable and so deeply treasured. They knew they were in love when they pulled apart, hair frazzled and falling in different directions as they convulsed with laughter. 

When they were like this, it was like sunshine all day.

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the grammatical errors and shit please, this was made to be gay not accurate. 
> 
>  
> 
> <33333


End file.
